


Beyond Words: 19. Once A King…

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 19. Once A King…

** "Beyond Words: 19. Once A King…" Gen Merlin, Arthur/Gwen (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Imperious  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** Once A King… **  
Merlin looked at his friend. “I can tell you are imperious just by looking at you.”

“Really Merlin? How do you know what I’m like we haven’t seen each other in centuries?”

“You will always be the King in your heart. That makes you domineering dictatorial and overbearing. That is the very essence of imperiousness.” Merlin teased him. 

“I may have changed.” Arthur shrugged. 

“Do you still love Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“Well yes. I do.” Arthur said. 

“Where is Gwen anyway?” Merlin asked.

“She is resting. We are having a baby.” Arthur said with a big grin.

“Whose idea was it that she takes a lie down?” Merlin asked but he already knew the answer. 

“Mine but that proves nothing.” Arthur said. “So if I haven’t changed then that means you are still a sorcerer.”

“I am.” Merlin smiled at Arthur’s shocked expression.

Gwen rushed into the room and hugged Merlin. She was obviously pregnant. “Merlin!”

Seeing Arthur and Gwen together made Merlin feel sort of wistful. 


End file.
